


Instructor (Leon Kennedy x Reader)

by evil_resident



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_resident/pseuds/evil_resident
Summary: Your martial arts instructor bailed on you, but Leon comes to the rescue.
Relationships: DC/Leon Kennedy, Leon S. Kennedy & Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gym Au 🤪 this is a piece of shit work but I posted it anyways you can’t stop me

You decided to take up Muay Thai, or Thai Kickboxing, because you were getting lazy with your Pilates and for some reason thought it’d be better to  turn up the heat.

As a college student, you were never the daily gym goer—nothing about working out appealed to you but you always “tried” to keep up in one form of another, whether that be drinking Sprite instead of Pepsi.

_ Poor attempts, really. _

So it’s your first time at the gym (whose membership your college conveniently discounted) in a long ass time!

_Oh, good Lord._  
  


The gym reeked of high ambition and cocky-male attitudes. People were pumping iron at every corner, and you were sure they knew you were new cause you’ve never shown your face in here once.

_  
Shittt, the sparring ring is in the middle of the room???! For all these people to see me??? To judge me? _ _💀💀💀💀💀💀_  
  


You kept your eyes on the floor in hopes to not trigger a weightlifting beast to just chuck a dumbbell at you, but you also didn’t want to be creepy cause guys getting shredded was attractive.  
  


Though, you did meet eyes with a blonde man, who was working on his biceps.  
  


_He’s cute, goddamn._  
  


But you knew better than to bother people and ask for their numbers, cause they’re in their zone and only came here to work on themselves.  
  


This methodology did not apply to you cause the only thing that kept you here was that you paid for the classes LMAO.

  
20 minutes went by, your lesson should have started 20 minutes ago.  
  


_ Seriously?? Then what if I just went to the next door Chipotle—  
  
_

“You waiting for an instructor or something?” 

A grizzly voice spoke, leading your eyes to the blonde man you made eye contact with before and who was now in front of you!!!  
  


“Oh, yes I am! Or...was? He’s my Muay Thai instructor and he’s about 20 minutes late...” You frowned, trying to suppress the smile you make whenever you find someone HOT ASF.  
  


He was fairly taller and older than you, with a bigger build, not like one of a body builder but one that showed a consistent effort.  
  


_Basically, he looked like he knew a thing or two about martial arts._  
  


The man in front of you gave a deep chuckle, and picked up spare mitts from a bench. 

  
“I can be your instructor, at least until he gets here. I don’t know much about Muay Thai but I do know some kickboxing.” He gave a small smile.

  
_FUCK YES!!!!! BE MY TEACHER!!!!! DICK ME DOWN!!!!!_

  
“Oh my God, that’s so nice of you!! Thank you so much!” You cheerfully smiled, and quickly began to wrap your knuckles with hand wraps.  
  


_Damn, that is actually too nice! I’m feeling guilty._  
  


“Y ou really don’t have to though!! I don’t want to burden you or something,” you glanced down at your phone as it lit up with a text message:  
  


Instructor Jinjett: not coming today lol srry  
  


...  
  


_WHAT THE FUCKCJSJSKLF_  
  


“Are you sure? I don’t mind helping out a new memb-“  
  


“ACTUALLY!!” You practically screamed. “I would love your help! Seems like I might learn more  ☺️☺️ ”  
  


He hesitated a bit before bringing back his small smile, “Sure, lets get you some gloves on.”  
  


You got strapped up, got on all the necessary equipment to beat your new friend into the ground.  
  


_Oh!!_  
  


“I’m Y/N, by the way!” You laughed. “Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself.”  
  


The mystery man’s face seemed to slightly redden.  
  


“Oh, yeah, sorry. I’m Leon.”  
  


“Nice to meet you!” You said, putting up a proper stance while he lowered into position with his punching mitts.  
  


“So, I’m going to assume you’re a rookie, cause most people don’t pivot their back foot like that.”  
  


_You should have just ditched the gym and went to Chipotle._  
  


“You guessed it!!” You willed every neuron in your brain to  not cover your burning face in shame and embarrassment.  
  


_I’ll take the death penalty. Someone please, give me the death penalty._  
  


“It’s okay, I rather you be a little inexperienced than having to help out a pro.” He reassured.  
  


You had no idea how you were going to focus, his long blonde bangs shaped his chiseled features so nicely, his blue eyes pulled you in.

  
But ya’ll went at it, him teaching you how to turn your body when you throw a punch, to how to position your arms when you throw a roundhouse kick.

  
“Just like that!”  
  


“Be more aggressive, you’re not going to hurt me.”

  
“That was a good one.”  
  


“More force!”  
  


You listened to all his commands and critiques, your attention not on his attractive face anymore but on giving a better attack each time.  
  


You guys did this for like, 40 minutes, which you realized and immediately told him (although, as you did pay for a 1 hour class, you’d say it made up for it).

  
“Oh, Leon! It’s already been almost an hour! I’m so sorry to have kept you this long—and I didn’t realize my teacher texted his cancellation a while ago!” You lied straight through your teeth, though you were sorry.  
  


“It’s no worries,” Leon handed you a hand towel, and began to take off his gloves. “I knew he cancelled on you.”

  
...

  
👁👄👁

  
... _ What? _

He smirked at your silence, and looked you up and down.

“I saw his message, and have fairly good eyesight. You should be more careful next time you lie, Y/N.”

_ HOW EMBARRASSING FJDKSKKFL WHATS WRONG WITH YOU Y/N?!!!? DDJKSKDDK _

“You guessed it again! I suppose there’s no getting around the great Leon!” You grinned and rubbed the back of your neck.

“But, wait!” Your face grew serious but confused. “Why’d you help me out if you knew? I know you said it was because I was new but, it’s too much to do for a stranger!”

His back was faced towards you as he wiped his face with his towel, and he slowly turned to meet your eyes. 

“I thought you were cute.” He stated bluntly, eyes opening wider in amusement.   
  


_ JDKDKSKKDLF BITCHHHH  _

You literally had no words for him, he just confessed his attraction to you with no hesitation, like he didn’t think anything of it’s significance.

_ Thank God I didn’t go to Chipotle. _

Grab this chance by the horns! The time is now, the future is the present!

“Did you really?” You tried to play it off. “I thought the same thing Leon, you’re in luck.”  
  


He gave a cheeky smirk and shook his head, pulling out a phone out of his bag.

“I can help you again, only if you want. But, I’m sure you do.” He winked. 

You tried to not to scream with laughter and push him down a flight of stairs to escape the romantic tension. 

“Yeah, yeah.” You snatched his phone out of his hand, looking up at him with a grin.

“Don’t be a bad teacher and bail on me.”   
  


“Wouldn’t dream of it.”


	2. Instructor - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the first chapter due to demand ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIKE THREE PEOPLE ASKED FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER SO IM DOING IT FOR THEM LMAOO

After working out with Leon for the first time, your body ACHED. 

  
_Shit, I didn’t even do much—just punched him around a little bit and took a nap at home??_

  
You figured the day after leaving the gym, Leon would have texted you (seeing as you gave him your number, not the other way around) but alas—he has not.

_  
Maybe he’s playing hard to get?? That idea doesn’t seem too far-fetched but 🙄🙄 bitch! This is humiliating_

You looked down at your phone.

_At least Instructor Jinjett bothered to text again!  
  
_

Instructor Jinjett: quit job 4ever srry :(

_...Thank you for your service king! 😍💕_

You deleted his contact number after realizing you had pre-paid for three classes, and decided to make a grilled cheese to cope.

  
You were fucking around in the kitchen, trying to scrape burnt cheese off the pan but you heard a ping!! A phone ping!!

_  
Who the fuck is that? Jinjett again? My mom?_

  
You trotted over to your phone on the couch AND ALMOST GASPED WHEN YOU SAW WHO IT WAS!

You tried to control your raging heart when you saw an unknown number text:

  
Unknown Number: Hey, it’s Leon. How have you been?

...

_EEEEE FUCK YES FUCK YES THIS IS A WIN!!!! A WIN FOR THE LADIES!!!!!!_

You had to ignore the text and stare at the floor for two minutes to control yourself, knowing you’d make yourself sound like an idiot if you weren’t calm.

But, you immediately saved his number.

After preplanning the entire conversation in your head, you began to type.   
  


You: I’ve been doing good! Body still recovering from our workout a few days ago!! 😂😂 I have to do it again to stay in shape!   
  


You sent it.

A minute goes by.

Then two minutes.

_FUCKDKSNKDCK I RUINED EVERYTHING I LITERALLY RUINED EVERYTHING 💀🤬🤬💀🤬🤬😢😢😢he fucking HATES ME NOW I need to kill mysel—_

_Ping!_

_🥰🥰💕😍😍🥰 EVERYBODY STFU HE TEXTED BACK!!! 💕💕❤️🥰_

_  
  
_Leon: Glad there was some results. Unless your instructor is still coaching you, I wouldn’t mind training with you again.

You literally almost combusted with tears.   
  


_SHIT I viewed him as the quiet type but I guess I have to scratch “shy” off the list. Man knows what he wants 😏_

So you guys set up a date and time to meet up at the gym again, on a Saturday afternoon free from work and classes.

  
The day was now Saturday, aka basically your second date with Leon, and hopefully you’ll learn his last name or something.

  
You walked into the gym making sure you looked CUTE, new shirt, new leggings, the whole fit from Target.

Of course, the atmosphere of the place hasn’t changed, the beefy men still looked like they could kill you with a finger-flick to the forehead.

“Hey, Y/N!”

You heard a deep voice call from behind you.

  
“Hello?” You turned around–

It was Leon who called your name. And damn, did he look good.

Tight black shirt, sweaty bangs that kinda stuck to his forehead, grey sweatpants to show the good stuff.

It was going to be a good day today.

“Hey Leon! Seems like you already started without me, tsk tsk” You shook your head, placing your bag down and trying not to scream.

”Just wanted to get warmed up for you.” He said.

_Shut UP LEON!! I can’t do this anymore I wanna go home I need to LEAVE_

  
You almost teased what he said as inappropriate but the awkward side of you came out and you just said :-) okay! 

“Alright,” Leon looked at you and smirked. “Wanna get started?”

You both wrapped your hands with hand wraps, but before you could reach for your boxing gloves—Leon grabbed your wrist. He then lead you to the sparring ring.

 _  
“_ Hold on,” Leon spoke, giving a small smile at your confused face. “Instead of boxing today, I wanted to try out self-defense moves I have to teach a class of interns soon.”

_  
HUH????? IS HE A TEACHER OR SMTH WHAT TYPA FUCKIN TEACHER—_

  
“Oh wow! What do you do for a living, are you a teacher?” You looked up at him cheerfully.

”Not quite, more of a government job but I’m sometimes required to teach seminars and stuff.” He shook his head and smiled, knowing damn well he’d have to tell you eventually or you’d keep pressing on.

“Alrightie then, I’ll be your intern! Show me what we’re learning.” You said.

All of a sudden you were underneath him, and this hunk of sexy man had you pinned to the ground.

_UGGHH THE TENSION UP IN HEREEE, W-WAIT HES TOO CLOSE!!! I NEED AN OUT HERE!!!_

Leon smirked at your very visible flushed expression, your eyes flying to ever corner of the room but to his face.

  
”Try to get out.” 

Those words ignited your flight mode, and you did what he said.

After a few minutes of limp wrestling, you started to laugh.

  
”Let me go, you animal!”

”No way—try again! I’ll give you a hint: use your hips.”

  
You knew exactly what he meant, those words brought back a memory to a Women’s Self Defense YouTube Video you watch at like 4 am in 2014.

With a big thrust of your hips, you sent Leon falling to his side, and you quickly scrambled out of his grasp.

You looked down at his stunned expression, watching his confusion turn into a proud smile

”You’ve seen a YouTube video on that, haven’t you?”

For like an hour, Leon spent time with you teaching self-defense moves, and asking where he could improve on the teaching-aspect in order for “cocky 20-year-olds” to get it.

  
“Gotta be a little kinder Leon, especially with your critiques! Sounded like you were actually trying to kill me,” You laughed and slapped his shoulder as he handed you a towel.

”The feeling of fear is sometimes a necessity to learn.” He said bluntly.

_Haha... okay 😍_

You watched him pack up his gym bag, knowing exactly what will happen next. You’ll both pack up, leave at the same time, he’ll offer to walk you to your car but you’ll say it’s okay—and you’ll split ways until the next time.

_No!! Not this time!!! Not today!_

”Hey, Leon—if you’re not too busy after this, could I treat you to Chipotle? It’s next door!” You offered. “I just feel bad that you help me exercise with no payment.”

He stared into your eyes.

”Is that the only reason you’d have me for lunch? For repayment?”

_  
NO WHATSHSJDJFK NO NO NO TURN THIS AROUND RETRACE OUR FOOTSTEPS_

  
“Oh!!! N-no, of course not!!! I-“ You started stammering, not having control of the rate at which your face burns.   
  


  
“You...?” Leon crept closer, bag over his shoulder, his smug face in punchable reach.

”Go out with me, yeah?” You tried to grab control of your mental state before it washed over with embarrassment.

“I wanna know more about you I guess...like your last name and what type of job you have that teaches self defense classes in a government office!”   
  


His smile grew, he could have burst out laughing but he didn’t have it in him.

”Kennedy. That’s my last name. And I can tell you more, once _I_ treat _you_ to Chipotle.”

His face was always kind. Not very approachable without talking to him once, but when you do, it felt like anything could be confided in him.

  
”Absolutely not, Mr. Kennedy! I’m covering it.”

”No you’re not.” He shook his head, opening the gym door for you.

”Yes I am!” You smacked his chest walking out.

“But, I wouldn’t let you-“ He opened the Chipotle door for you.

“But yes you will!” You said as you jogged to the front of the line with a smile, using your new self-defense skills to squirm out of his wrist grab.

He shook his head at you, your stubbornness winning the argument. He huffed an “okay.”   
  


”Let me thank you, Instructor Kennedy!”


End file.
